Brawlin' Finale
by PistolEon
Summary: The Smash crew is back. The zany Waluigi is hosting an odd, but seemingly legit, tournament for all the old smashers. Who will come out on top? Is Waluigi actually playing fair? If Zelda is here, then who is this Sheik? Romance? Impossible. Friendship? Maybe. Rating will go up due to violence and language. Feel free to provide critcism.
1. Open letter

**Quick notes**: 1. This occurs after the events of the game. story will be based around actual simulated matches of Brawl in my off time. 3. I am keeping track of the results here: /users/PistolEon 4. All Feed back is welcome!

Brawlin' Finale

Wham! Luigi flung the door open, "Bro, take a look here!" Mario got up out of bed, popped a few ibuprofen, and took one of the two letters that Luigi had.

"What is it this time, bills?" Mario snarked.

"No, something crazier, something so much better, you wouldn't believe it." Luigi retorted.

"Well, anythings better than bills." Mario opened his letter to find a letter from their old rival Waluigi.

"Waluigi, huh? Ok. Let's see what the old doofus has for us"

The letter read:

Attention all smashers, Even though the Brawl is over,. I, Waluigi, am now hosting a tournament here at the Smash Mansion. So, this is a call to all of you ex-smashers. Make your comeback, stake your claim, and become the best. -Waluigi

"I don't know, seems sketchy, especially because its Waluigi." Mario said, worriedly.

"Peach is going."

Mario already starting to pack "What are we waiting for?!"

"You, I was packing while you were reading." Luigi joked.

Hours later, on the road to the Mansion:

"You realize, we'll probably be facing each other at some point, right, Luigi?"

"Yeah, I guess. Can we both agree to give it all we got?"

"Yeah. You got it." Mario said with a sign.

The next day: The bros. arrive and see Waluigi on stage.

"The bros.. That makes everyone. Close the gate!" The registry woman exclaimed. A little boy ran up on stage and whispered in Waluigi's ear.

"Ah, So every body's here? Well then, let me explain the rules for this little tournament. There will be a group phase and a knockout phase. For the group phase, there will be four groups of nine and the top four from each group will advance to a double elimination knockout phase. Any questions? No? Good. I guess I'll announce the four groups then.

Group A: Meta Knight, Pikachu, Lucario, R.O.B., Princess Peach, Yoshi, Pokemon Trainer, Lucas and Gannondorf.

Group B:The Ice Climbers, Falco, Samus, King Dedede, Pit, Kirby, Ness, Zelda and Mario"

Mario let out a quick sigh, He wouldn't have to face his brother yet.

"Group C: Captain Olimar, Solid Snake, Toon Link, Wario, Mr. Game-and-Watch, Donkey Kong, Sheik, Bowser, and Jigglypuff"

Switching Perspectives. Zelda thought to herself that Sheik was here and now this was her time to end her once and for all..

"Group D: Captain Falcon, Link, Luigi, Ike, Sonic the Hedgehog, Fox, Wolf, Marth, and Diddy Kong.

Well I hope you all have a wonderful time Waaaahahahagah."


	2. Peach goes to the Brawl

Peach goes to the Brawl

Wamp-Womp! Bing-bong-bing-bong! Waluigi's voice came on the intercom: "Would Group A's Meta Knight and Peach please report to the stage. Don't miss this one folks, the high flying dark prince versus the fan favorite princess, its the first match of the group" and then breaking into song "Sta-eee-aaa-eee-aaage!"

"What a douche." Peach proclaimed as she shoved Toad into the deeper recesses of her dress.

"I know right" Toad returned. "You do remember that we Toads are completely immune to all pain and damage, right?"

"Yeah, I know." The Princess returned. The thought of how odd that was completely freaked the princess out, so she hurriedly changed the subject. "Hey, you've been up in there a few times before, have you ever noticed that ripcord in there?"

"Uh, yeah, why?" Toad said, glancing over at the cord.

"Well, if I give you the word, pull it."

"What? Why?"

"Just do it."

* * *

Peach stepped into the pod to be raised onto the stage and heard that annoying douche Waluigi speaking to the crowd. "I have decided to make this more interesting, Anyone who makes it to top 16 will receive a large cash prize. As the final bracket is double elimination. The four combatants who place in a tie for thirteenth place will receive a sum of $7,812.50. The four who tie for ninth will receive double that, or $15,625. The two who tie for seventh will, continuing the trend, receive double, or $31,250. The fifth placers: $62,500. Fourth: $125,000. Third: $250,000. Second: $500,000. You're winner will win the ultimate prize of one million dollars! Wahaghagh! Well, I suppose I've kept you waiting long enough with that little monologue. You're first two combatants are Peach and Meta Knight! Peach's pod was raised onto the stage.

The pods opened up, Peach saw the puffball on the other side of the arena. He was covered in armor, and a shady purple cape. Waluigi stood up and said, annoyingly, "Ladies and Gentlemen! This fight is a 1-stock match in the A-Group! Introducing first, in the blue corner, standing 3' 04'' : Meta Knight!" The crowd went wild. "And now, fighting out of the pink corner, standing 6' 05'': Princess Peach!" The crowd was still raucous, but less so than for Meta Knight. Peach took this as a good sign.

"Well, if both of you are ready, then... FIGHT!" Meta Knight instantly lunged towards Peach with blazing swiftness, sword in hand. Peach had to react quickly so she pulled out her parasol to block, but it was sliced through instantly and it sliced the fluffy mutton right off of her shoulder. That was followed by another slice that did the same

"Uhh, douche." Peach was visually upset, but then she realized she now had an escrima type weapon and larger arm circles now. "But, thank you."

Meta Knight, knowing that Peach was trying to say something, but also completely oblivious to what it was. Peach used his confusion against him and smashed him away, but Knight was unfazed, from the sky he lunged at her. The princess knew it was time, she pulled out Toad and used him to defend herself from the barrage of attacks. Toad released his counter spores, as per usual.

"Pull it." Peach said, tucking Toad back into her dress. As much as toad didn't want to, he did, trying to please his princess. Peach jumped into the air and the petticoats were gone. She now was wearing something equivalent to an infant's onesie. She landed next to Meta, who was still stunned, kicked him straight off of the stage. Game. Set. Match. Peach.

"You're winner, Peach!" Waluigi Screamed. The crowd went crazy. Peach got Toad out of the petticoats, they both waved to the crowd and Peach decided she and toad had earned a nice hot bath back in her room.


	3. Teams? Teams?

Teams? Teams?

**Quick note 1: Sorry about being late. Updates will go up on SATURDAY,and the fall-back date if I miss one will be the following WEDNESDAY! There, schedule set up. I will do my best to adhere to this, but life is a thing, so no guarantees.**

** Quick note 2: Unless one character has a specific moment with themselves before the fight, the episode will start with the pods opening up on stage. Followed by Waluigi's quip and then the fight.**

** Quick note 3: All Pokemon can talk. That's important, trust me. **

** Quick note 4: This fight includes a couple references to the **_**Assist Me**_** series by **_**Maximillian Dood**_** on youtube. Check him out.**

** Anyway, on with the fight.**

Lucario was riding the elevator pod to the stage, his first opponent being the Pokemon trainer.

"Alright, plan: I can use my aura power to my advantage. He'll probably send out his Ivysaur first, which will help me out tremendously. I can let it wail on me and there isn't any danger of it killing me. Then once I am significantly damaged, I can demolish all three of his Pokemon easily."

The door opened, and Lucario saw 3 opposing doors, and when he stepped out of his pod he saw two on his side. He looked up at Waluigi, who could barely control his laughter.

"Man, the look on your face is priceless!" Waluigi smirked. "Ladies and Gentlemen, May I introduce to you, the Aura-wielding, Damage soaking Pokemon, Lucario!" The crowd was silent due to the fact that they were as confused as Lucario.

"Oh, I guess I should explain, I have decided to kick it up another couple notches, 3 to be exact: the 3 changes are as follows:

Stages will now terraform to the stage of the person selected by..." Waluigi wasn't having the easiest time getting the sheet of of the contraption. Lucario begrudgingly shot an aura sphere to the sheet. This shredded the sheet leaving Waluigi speechless for a good 30 seconds. "Uh thanks... By this wheel!"

"Smash balls are now in play. Because screw you this is my tourney. And you can use them infinitely until it is beaten out of you. "

"Battles are now going to be fought with teams. I feel like 1 on 1 fights aren't as interesting."

"Alright then, Who all's here?" Lucario asked disdainfully.

"Well, If you must know, On Lucario's side, we have Yoshi!" Raucous yelling. Because you know, Yoshi. "And R.O.B.!" Not a lot of people were screaming. The few that were, were exceedingly loud.

"On the other side, we have the team comprised of Pokemon trainer on point, Pikachu on the left wing and Lucas on the other wing."

Lucario began charging up an Aura sphere nervously.

"Any questions... No? Good. Spin that Wheel!" It awkwardly clicked for a oddly long amount of time and landed on Lucario. "Ah! Spear pillar it is.

"This seems like a fair fight, 3 against 3." Trainer said with a cockiness in his voice.

Lucario regained his composure "Uh, I don't like those odds" And he immediately fired his aura sphere at Pikachu. Pikachu crumpled and appeared to have no will left fight. "Well, 3 on 2. Oh well" Trainer snarked. "Charizard go!"

"Alright, Let's do this!" Lucario shouted as he pushed R.O.B. And Yoshi out of the way. Charizard began with a fury of strikes, although Lucario dodged all of them, and then Lucario Flipped Charizard in a judo-like fashion to buy time so he could deal with Lucas.

Lucas screamed incoherently and charged toward Lucario with his stick, but Lucario caught the strike and proceeded to the same exact judo-flip to Lucas. The crowd laughed hysterically.

Lucas, while on the ground, found the first smash ball. 'My chance!' he thought.

Charizard got back up. Lucario and Charizard traded a few more blows and ended up in a stance that Zard was looming over Lucario, Both of Lucario's hands clenched.

"We're gonna kill you." Zard said, with blood lust in his eyes.

Lucas got up and wobbled over to R.O.B.. He didn't know what to think of R.O.B., so he decided to smack talk.

"Hey. Hey robot. Hey, stupid, silent, robo..." R.O.B. Instantly grabbed the glowing man's wrist with a death grip. Lucas couldn't even finish his sentence before he started screaming in pain.

Lucario looked up at the Pokemon who wanted to kill him, and he only had one means of escape.

"Aura Sphere!" And he blasted Charizard straight into Yoshi's awaiting tongue. Zard was put into an egg. Lucario looked over at ROB and asked "You got that buddy?" ROB responded "This child is Child's play." Lucario nodded "Alright!"

Lucas looked up, "Child's play? Let me show you what I wasn't allowed to do at school! PK Starstorm!" Rob stood perfectly still and every shot missed him. "Oh, you weren't gonna dodge, I thought you were gonna dodge so I fired around you. Well, let me try again." ROB Hit Lucas pretty hard and stole the smash ball. "My ball."

Rob started glowing and he shouted "Diffusion Beam!" Crazy lasers started to come out.

Lucas screamed in pain "Ow. I'm bleeding, and there is so much blood. Ow. OOOOW!" Lucas ended up on the floor. Rob then handed the Smash ball to Lucario.

Charizard managed to crack his way out of the egg. He immediately fell on his back.

Zard mumbled "Lucas, you better have done your dang job." Upon seeing that Yoshi was grabbing him off the floor, he reacted "Aw, crap."

Yoshi threw Zard at ROB, who locked his hands together, spun them around at blazing speeds and delivered a roundhouse that Chuck Norris would be proud of. This put him directly below Lucario, who had already started his Final smash.

"Playtime's over, Charizard! Now get the heck outta Gen 4! AURA STORM!"

Charizard was defeated. Waluigi rang the final bell.

"Here are you winners: Lucario, R.O.B., and Yoshi!" Waluigi Exclaimed!


	4. Group B (And C and D) Reporting!

Group B (And C... and D): Reporting!

Waluigi stood in his office.

"Well, that was fun, but I think I can make it better. I've got a plan. What if I give them no incentive to help each other? Make the battles 1-on-1 but have 12 battles going on at once. It'll keep the audience interested and this stupid group phase over with. It's brilliant. BRILLIANT AHAHA!"

"Get in there" The guard escorting Marth commanded.

"That one, but there are two guys in there." Marth half-questioned half-complained.

"_Look, we only had time to make eight pods_." The guard said, imitating Waluigi, "Just do it"

Marth stepped inside the pod reluctantly, only to see the doors close and himself be crammed inside a one-person elevator with a man who could snap you neck and a highly trained battle Falcon.

"Well, hey guys..."

Snake and Falco nodded.

The pods doors opened. 24 participants launched out.

Waluigi went on to announce the new rules.

What follows is short summary of each battle and any interference that occurred.

The Ice Climbers and Pit were in a heated battle until a freak chain came flying up and hit Pit's wing, causing him to fall to the ground. "Quick, Frost breath." Popo said, "Hammers" Nana said, and they carved Pit into a nice version of The Thinker, and then with a launcher, Pit went blasting off again. Point Climbers.

Falco and Kirby were knocking around until Bowser came sliding through on his shell, which demolished them both, but only knocked Falco off. Point Kirby.

Wolf utterly smashed Luigi, enough said, Wolf.

Ness flung his Yo-yo at Samus, clogging her blaster, and sent her flying, armor pieces strewn everywhere. Point. Ness

Zelda was able to catch Dedede not looking and hit him with a batch of Din's fire, Right before he was hit by the spinning Bowser. Zelda.

Captain Olimar found a Smash ball and that took out a couple people, including his opponent, Mr. Game- And- Watch.

Snake was Firing some rockets at DK, but then DK was swallowed by one of the Bulborb. Snake then fired a rocket at The Bulborb. Snake.

Shiek, knowing that Marth would be more of a challenge than Ike, threw her chain whip at his sword, but it was parried with expert timing, this chain would go on to hit one of Pit's wings and then wrapped up Toon Link, her opponent (who had just pulled out a bomb). Instinctively, she pulled in her opponent and only then did she realize he had a bomb. Draw.

Wario got up to a safe platform only to realize that Olimar had called for an End of Day. Bowser took a heap of damage and ended up on his his back. Wario took a moment to reminisce about his days as a striker, then immediately jumped down and slammed Bowser away. Wario.

Diddy Kong made a major mistake by dropping a banana at an early point in his fight with Sonic. By falling into his own trap, he gave Sonic a one-touch victory. Sonic.

Marth and Ike were battling back and forth with perfect sword play, until a random chain came up and knocked Marth off balance. Ike took this opportunity to sweep Marth and put him on the ground. Ike put his sword at Marth's neck and wrote an I in it. Marth gave up. Ike.

With the other eleven matches winners being declared, Fox and Link were the center of attention. "Didn't somebody say to never bring a knife to a gunfight?" Fox insulted.

"Huegh!" Link returned. "Let's see you block two attacks at once." was what he meant to say by that. Link threw a bomb and charged with his sword. Fox parried the sword with his elbow pad. Doing this put his hand in the perfect spot to activate his deflector just in time to stop the bomb and send it straight back to Link. Link was launched away by his own bomb. Fox.


	5. Standings as it were

Standings, as it were.

_**Update: Sorry guys, I love writing for you but I didn't have a connection to upload this weekend, so, here we are. Short one this week because it's kind of a round up of round 1.**_

Waluigi sounded the horn. "Would all participants please gather in the mezzanine?'"

"Well, I suppose after round one, we should have a round up and standings announcement.

I'll announce positions for each bracket.

Group A: Tied for first are Peach, Lucario, ROB and Yoshi, With peach being ahead on quality of win. Gannondorf is in fifth with his bye, and all others are tied at the bottom with Lucas taking sixth because he had the best performance of a loser.

B: Climbers take the top spot with the biggest win, followed by Zelda, Ness and Kirby. Mario takes fifth with his bye, and leading the bottom four is Falco.

C: Olimar slides into the top spot with his expert use of the smash ball, follwed by Snake and Wario, Toon link and Shiek share the fourth place spot due to their tie. Jigglypuff gets fifth by his bye. That leaves Bowser to lead the bottom three.

D: Sonic speeds into the top spot, chased ever so eloquently by Wolf, Fox and Ike. Captain falcon sits comfortably in fifth with his bye. And leading the losers is Marth.

I suggest you all get some rest, round two starts tomorrow, and who knows what happens then."


	6. Shady Dealings and Risky Business

Shady Dealings

** Update: Life happened... Sorry for the break. We return with a story chapter and next week with regular chapters.**

Waluigi was sitting at his desk, waiting for the next round to start. A New York accent voice came on the intercom:

"Mistah Waluigi sir?"

"_Yes, Agatha?" _Waluigi said in his normal voice, but with the added flair of sinuses.

"Uhh... one of your competitors wants to talk with you."

"Send them in"

Marth strode in with an ambitious but fearful look on his face.

"_Well, Well, Well. Who do we have here?" _Waluigi snorted.

"Look, I don't like you."

"_Nor, I you."_

"But I need help."

_"Well you have come to the right place then"_

_ "_So, say I have you rig some fights for me. At least for me to make the top cut. 2 wins and a draw say. What's it gonna set me back?"

_"Well, seeing the current exchange rate and all... all the gold you have on you."_

"Can't say I was expecting any different."

_"Do we have a deal?"_

"You're a sick man you know that?"

_"Oh, you do schmooze."_

Marth emptied his pockets and walked out. Feeling weaker and sadder than before.


	7. Yes, Yes it is

Yes, Yes it is.

All 32 competing contestants showed up to the stage. Rivals and competitors were eying each other.

Waluigi spoke, "So today, we're doing things a bit differently. You will be divided into two teams and then you will be on that raised platform. When it is your turn you, and an opponent will ascend the platform and battle it out until one of you falls off. If you fall off, the other team gains a point and you are eliminated. First team to eliminate all of the opposing team, therein getting sixteen points, win. All members of said team win."

"Is this a freakin' reality show?" Ike yelled.

"No it just needs to be fun." Waluigi reprimanded.

"Teams are?" Lucario said.

"Teams are: Aquari and Kabune. Aquari features: Pikachu, Meta Knight, Rob, Lucario, Samus, Falco, Kirby, The Ice climbers, Mr. GW, Wario, Jigglypuff, Olimar, Marth, Diddy Kong, Fox and Wolf."

Wolf looked at Fox with an angry glare on his face.

"All others that don't have a bye are on Kabune."

Round one: Pikachu versus Sonic.

The two step up on the platform. Sonic walks over to Pikachu, presenting a handshake. Pikachu, not knowing of humanoid customs, hit Sonic before Sonic could react.

Aquari leads 1-0. Sonic Eliminated.

The following are results from the remaining competitions.

Ike Defeats Meta Knight.

` Luigi defeats Rob.

Captain Falcon Defeats Lucario.

Samus Defeats Snake.

Falco defeats DK.

Toon Link defeats Kirby

Ice climbers defeats Shiek.

Ness defeats Mr. Gaw.

Wario Defeats Zelda

King Dedede defeats Jigglypuff.

Mario Defeats Captain Olimar

Marth Defeats Peach

Diddy Kong defeats Yoshi

Pokemon trainer and Fox stepped onto the Platform. Squirtle was sent out. Squirtle used withdraw and rolled straight towards Fox. Fox activated his reflector. Squirtle bounced of and slid right off the stage. Fox wins.

Wolf defeats Gannondorf.

Score: Aquari: 9 Kabune: 7

Remaining: Aquari: Pikachu, Samus, Falco, Ice climbers, Marth, Diddy, Fox, Wolf, Wario.

Kabune: Ike, Luigi, Captain Falcon, Toon Link, Ness, Dedede, Mario.

Ike defeats Pikachu.

Luigi defeats Samus.

Captain Falcon defeats Falco.

Ice climbers defeats Toon link.

Tied 10-10

Marth Beats Ness.

Dedede beats Diddy.

Mario beats Fox.

Ike defeats Wolf.

Wario beats Luigi.

Remaining: Aquari: Ice Climbers, Marth, Wario.

Kabune: Ike, Captain Falcon, Dedede, Mario.

Score 13-12 Kabune Leads.

Ike defeats Ice climbers.

Marth defeats Captain Falcon.

Dedede beats Wario.

Marth defeats Mario.

Remaining: Aquari: Marth.

Kabune: Ike, Dedede.

Marth defeats Ike.

Score- 15-15

That was it. The finale would be Marth and Dedede would face off in a battle to decide it all.

The two competitors stood tired and battered. Knowing that they were each one win away from winning it all for their teams. Marth launched the first attack. This was parried by Dedede and his hammer. Dedede saw his shot to go on the offensive and took it. He launched a flurry of blows that dropped Marth to his knees.

"Heh-heh. Loser." Dedede laughed. He wound up with his rocket hammer and sent Marth flying.

Kabune members rushed the stage because they knew they had won.


End file.
